The Legend of Karin - Section 1: The Stand
by ozone2552
Summary: In the waning months of the Galactic War, NC-SFC Commander Karin is ordered to make a decision that may be the undoing of the Galactic Union.
1. The Stand - Sub-section 1

The Stand

 _08:00hrs.:location-Nether-Rim Territories;/-Status: holding position outside of Misinia-Cruiser: Revenant_

Even outside of the battlefield he dreamt about it; it followed him home, was waiting for him when his mind grew tired and weak until sleep was necessary. He no longer slept well and had a constant feeling of anxiety for the day to arrive. He slept restlessly that entire night until the holo-panel in his barrack awakened him. It buzzed and flashed urgently and a computer voice spoke "Incoming transmission from Admiral Yoki." He rose sharply, yawning and arching his back to stretch. He deftly entered the proper access code and suddenly, with a flash of light, the hologram image of the admiral was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry to wake you Commander Karin," he spoke, "Chancellor Ymene demands your presence at the bridge; he said it is of a matter of extreme importance."

Commander Karin felt the pit in his stomach begin to grow _"perhaps he only wants a report of our progress in the Nether-Rim Campaign"_ he thought to himself. But his attempt to think otherwise failed. "I will be there immediately" he replied.

And with that the admiral saluted him and the hologram disappeared. Still wiping the sleep from his eyes Commander Karin began to don his armor. It was an almost iridescent white and was adorned with black and red markings distinguishing his enlistment with a specific battalion. As he was placing the armor on one piece at a time, he stared at his helmet which sat across from him; staring at him as if he were under examination. It was fierce and threatening; the thin black T-visor, which provided only a reflection of the outside world; containing a mystery within, peered into him. It too was brandished with black and red markings. Lastly, the pall, which extended from his neck and completely covered his left shoulder and the Nishiro skirt, wrapped half-way around his waist, were meticulously added to complete the armor. These pieces identified his rank to the soldiers; the brothers he commanded and identified a massive threat to the enemy.

As he made his way to the door of his barrack, he glanced once more at his helmet, still sitting, waiting, and ready for anything. He wondered if those few who had gone AWOL during the Galactic War had been right all along; that they were expendable assets; that more were being created everyday and that no matter what, they would always be treated as such. Commander Karin left his room and began to make his way to the bridge. As he passed his soldiers; his brothers, he thought about their purpose in the war. He and his troops were a thousand or so of but three million who were all the same; grown, not born; trained, not nurtured. They were clones: each created from the same genetic template, and were modified to obey every order; altered down to the smallest and most infinitesimal points, restricting all forms of individual identity and independence and providing an endless supply of troops. As he continued to walk down the corridors, Commander Karin felt a sense of pain and sadness followed shortly by pride, reminding himself once more as many of his brothers had done over the course of the war, that Deagon-IV was the only home they would ever have, and they were prepared to die in the wake of its defense.

Commander Karin reached the bridge as one of the troops shouted "Commander on deck!" immediately, the entire crew halted their tasks and, in unison, straightened their bodies and saluted him. "At ease" he spoke. While Commander Karin was walking toward Admiral Yoki standing next to the holo-panel on the bridge, he stared out into space; intensely watching the planet the two battle-class cruisers were holding position in front of. The planet was called Misinia and was a major defense post of the Galactic Union in the Nether-Rim Territories. It was home to an early-warning system which alerted the capital planet, Flostis, of enemy presence and possible invasion. They were given orders by the chancellor to take two cruisers to Misinia, for an unknown reason, where they were to then await further instruction.

"Admiral" Karin ordered "clear the bridge, this transmission is on a need-to-know basis."

"Yes sir" replied the admiral "Everyone to the armory, we will begin making landing preparations immediately!" barked Admiral Yoki.

Once alone on the bridge, Commander Karin activated a switch that was only to be used by certain personnel. Entering yet another access-code, the commander stepped back, immediately a dark, faceless figure rose from the screen below.

"Commander Karin, I have discovered the Ecrof are planning to over-throw our established government and seize power for themselves" Chancellor Ymene explained.

Commander Karin's heart sunk.

"We must quell this insurrection immediately; therefore, effective this very moment, all Ecrof officers are to be considered traitors to the Republic and killed on sight. I am officially ordering the execution of Directive-881" he continued. "Set down on Misinia and have your engineers establish a transmission alerting all Ecrof that Flostis is under-siege by the Confederate Alliance. There, we shall wipe them out in a single blow as the might of our forces descends upon them."

The transmission ended and Commander Karin stared at the holo-panel with his fists planted on the periphery of the screen. The day had come; he was to betray the Ecrof under order of Chancellor Ymene to insure no resistance to his implementation of a new system of governments; an Empire.

The Ecrof were a group of "mystics," that would be the best way to describe them.

They were linked to a special entity which existed throughout the universe and made them tremendously powerful. With the outbreak of the Galactic War, the Ecrof were made generals and given command of hundreds of clone battalions to march into battle. While some of the Ecrof refused to recognize Karin and his clone brethren as equals, others formed close attachments to them; some were even given names. According to the Deagon-IV records, all clones are designated by a serial number. In the case of Commander Karin, he is designated as CC-1751. The names given to them set them apart; gave them an individual identity.

Karin's mind returned to the question he had been pondering over earlier; were we expendable? _"The Ecrof saw past our identical features; saw us as individuals with distinct personalities"_ he thought _"They fought alongside us, losing brothers just as we had. Many lost their lives trying to save our own."_ Karin felt his heart begin to heavy and wondered how he could even consider killing them. Were this order given to another clone officer, it would have been dutifully carried out instantaneously, without thought or hesitation. But not Commander Karin, he was designated an NullClass-Special Forces Commander.

He and a select group of clones were chosen to undergo advanced combat training on their home-world of Deagon-IV; in other words, those who survived the process were the best of the best. However, there were "abnormalities" of the NC-SFC genome…they could think independently and could defy an order if should they chose provided, of course, the decision was made to benefit the Galactic Union and prevent harm from coming to it.

This was but one directive hard-wired into their genetic code; a strict set of instructions, of _responsibilities_ to the Union, which preserved their increased ability to consider orders prior to acting on them without compromising the integrity of the infrastructure of their genetic engineering. They were exceptionally loyal, yes, but to the Galactic Union and acted, always, for the preservation and advancement of the Galactic Union.

An NC-SFC could not willfully disobey the orders given by an acting general, especially where the well-being of the Union was concerned, simply out of fear or through some other reason for non-compliance, for this would undermine their basic engineering. Their capacity to consider, something which set them apart from the rank-and-file of the homogenous military might of the Union, was restricted to the benefit of the Galactic Union and could not, therefore, be used to benefit the individual; as in the case of personal advancement through the ranks.

He knew full well that he would be unable to deal with the guilt if he had handed over the Ecrof to death. Commander Karin shook himself from this daze and called to Admiral Yoki:

"Admiral!" he barked.

At once the admiral returned to his side.

"What are your orders sir?" he asked.

"Are the troops prepped and ready for landing?"Commander Karin asked.

"Yes sir. Shall we begin making our approach?"

"Inform Captain Iscis on the _Serenity_ to prepare his battalion and make ready to land in sector 5-1-5" he ordered.

The commander saluted him and ordered the bridge crew to return to their posts

and begin the necessary landing sequences. Instantly, an alarm sounded which alerted all troops to form up in the landing bay and for pilots to prep their ships for troop and artillery transport. Commander Karin left the bridge and made his way back to his quarters. He picked up his helmet and gazed into its face; _"to think that all this time, we were ultimately created for betrayal and fear; we were pawns"_ he thought. He placed the helmet over his face knowing it would be the last time. He then clipped a belt which holstered two A5-7 blaster pistols, standard issue side-arm of officers in the army of the Galactic Union. After checking their ammunition gauges, he disengaged the safeties and made his way to the landing platform to join his brothers.


	2. The Stand - Sub-section 2

_1030hrs.:location-Nether-Rim Territories: Misinia/sector 5-1-5;/-Status: Revenant and Serenity landing-Cruiser: Revenant_

By the time Commander Karin reached the landing platform, Block Battalion was in formation and ready to move. _"They truly were impressive"_ thought Commander Karin as he surveyed his troops; motionless, faceless, and fearless. Each shouldered an X1 rifle and carried at least three thermal detonators. The tanks, Vega transports, and star ships were also prepped and ready; Commander Karin chuckled quietly to himself at the irony of it all _"the chancellor certainly knew what he was doing while he planned all of this; he couldn't have_ _ **picked**_ _a better army for the job"_ and made his way to the front of the battalion.

The _Revenant_ and _Serenity_ had already entered the atmosphere and were making their final approach. They set down in one of the very few clearings on the otherwise dense and lush forestry of the planet. As soon as the ships were securely docked, Commander Karin gave the signal to lower the landing platform hatch.

"BLOCK BATTALION!" cried Commander Karin

At once the thousand clones snapped to attention; the clap was deafening.

"MOVE!" he ordered.

In perfect synchronization the dozens of rows of troops marched; left foot, right foot. The foot-falls heard were menacing; a machine of war was on the move, ready for battle. Commander Karin made his way to meet with CC-2035, or Captain Iscis, as he was also known. Like Commander Karin, his armor as well was adorned with color separating him from the "common stock" clone. It was a brazen orange which striped down the sides of this arms and legs and fanned out across his helmet like the wings of a phoenix.

"Captain Iscis, reporting for duty, sir!" spoke Captain Iscis as he bolted to attention.

"It's nice to see you again captain; at ease" said Commander Karin with a smile.

Captain Iscis removed his helmet and spoke plainly:

"Well, since we are through with the formalities, you mind telling me what the hell were doing down here? I like to be prepared…"

"We are going to set up shop in the early warning station. After getting everything in order, I need you to assemble Frost Battalion, have them rendezvous at the landing site with Block Battalion; have some news to break to the men, and I doubt they will like it" said Commander Karin sullenly.


End file.
